


Hell Money (Challenge #4: Reverse Fandom: X-Files) [White collar]

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Afterlife, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter goes to visit Neal´s grave and encounters Mozzie already there.





	Hell Money (Challenge #4: Reverse Fandom: X-Files) [White collar]

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Challenge #4: Reverse Fandom: X-Files (Hell Money). Hell Money is the nineteenth episode of the third season of the X-files.

Peter takes a deep breath and leaves the car. He wants to visit Neal´s grave but at the same time, he has a hard time. That is why he asked El not to joining him. He has difficulty enough as it is. He walks the last stretch to the grave and from a distance he can already see Mozzie. He stops and hesitates, not wanting to intruded the man´s privacy but on the other hand, his agent instincts tell him Mozzie is up to something so he continues. When he closes in, he can see that Mozzie is burning something next to the drive and what appears to be an iron pot of some sort.

‘What are you doing Mozzie?’

‘Oh, hello to you to suit. What does it look like?’

‘Like you are burning stack of counterfeit money.’

Mozzie rolls his eyes, ‘it is called Hell Money.’

‘Hell Money?’ Peter asks skeptically, ‘since when are you Chinese?’

‘It is an offering to ensure the deceased has currency with them in the afterlife.’

Peter looks not impressed while Mozzie tosses some more stacks on the small fire. It is nly now that he spots the fire extinguisher. Leave it up to Mozzie to come prepared.

‘The Chinese concept of the afterlife is that the dead person’s spirit lives on, doing much the same things it did in life. So Neal will need money to buy the luxuries that make death worth living.’

‘Well, in that case, I would burn a couple of millions extra,’ Peter gives a sad smile.

‘What do you think I am doing? Or he can use it to bribe the spirits world ruling administration for a happy reincarnation.’

Peter thinks about the concept and he must admit he likes the idea. It definitely fits Mozzie’s and Neal’s lifestyle. And he likes the idea that Neal would still be enjoying everything he did in life. Peter picks up a couple of stacks of the banknotes, making sure they are really fake before tossing them into the fire. Mozzie nods approvingly.

‘Buy yourself a nice bottle of wine, Neal.’

Peter nods as way of a goodbye and walks back to his car. He makes a mental note to buy some more Hell Money for the next time he visits. They will need to keep Neal in the style he is accustomed to.


End file.
